


I Wanna Spend the Rest of My Sunsets with You

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [8]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You and Sam remembering the first sunset you watched together.(Randomly scrolling through pinterest, I suddenly got inspired by this phrase about sunsets, and had to return to this old series of mine)
Relationships: Sam Bell/Reader, Sam Bell/You
Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031292





	I Wanna Spend the Rest of My Sunsets with You

Breathing in the chilly evening air, you stand on your balcony with the usual mug of hot tea in your hands. The spring is a bit late this year, but nevertheless, the sunsets are amazing. It’s probably your most favorite part of the day. Well, maybe _the second_ most favorite one, after falling asleep in your boyfriend’s arms.

\- There you are, - the door opens, and Sam joins you.

\- Man, you’re freezing! Here, - he says, as he puts a cardigan over your shoulders.

\- It’s fine, my tea warms me up, - you smile. - But thank you. Look, the sky is beautiful today.

\- Yeah… - Sam pauses for a moment, enjoying the view. His hand finds yours, fingertips brushing gently over your knuckles.

\- Hey, y/n, - he suddenly says, - Do you… Remember the first time we watched the sunset together?..

His eyes are sparkling as he says it, just like on that night, and the memory makes you smile.

\- Oh yes! Gosh… It feels like a lifetime ago… So many things changed…

\- … And at the same time it feels like it was just yesterday… - Sam finishes your thought.

\- Yes, exactly.

\- I felt really lonely that night, you know… And I was so surprised to see you at that time of day… But in a good way, of course.

\- And I was thinking of you, - you give him a soft chuckle. - I’d just finished work, and was about to leave. But as I walked past your room, I saw the light, so I decided to check on you…

* * *

\- Hey there, - you smiled, peeping into the room. - How are you doing, Sam?

\- Oh! - He smiled back, taking off the reading glasses and putting the book he was reading aside. You liked his smile. It was simple and sincere and made him shine from the inside, even though his eyes were almost always a little sad. - I’m fine, I guess. Getting better. I was just reading… My eyes are still getting tired pretty fast, but I just wasn’t sleepy…

\- Well, it’s not that late yet… May I? - You asked. He nodded and you sat on the bed next to him.

\- What time is it? - He asked, frowning.

\- Almost 8 p.m.

\- Really? And… you’re still here?..

\- I’m just a nerd, - you laughed. - Or an introvert. I either work late, or come to work earlier. I just… Really like how quiet the lab is after everyone is gone…

\- I see, - Sam chuckled. - Well, that’s nice of you to come check on me. I really love talking to you, y/n. Sometimes it seems like you’re the only person who actually considers me a human being, not… some kind of an experiment.

\- I think you’re actually both, - you said thoughtfully. - In fact, if we dig deeper, I’d say _every_ human being is a socialexperiment in a way…

\- Wow, - he snickered, clearly amused by your statement. - Clever!

\- I know, - you winked. - And by the way, I like talking to you too.

\- Good to know.

His hazel eyes were beautiful in that warm and dim light of the bedside lamp. This light made a room look a bit cozier, yet still it reminded you a hospital ward.

\- So… I’ve never asked… How does it feel to be back on the Earth? - You spoke after a pause.

\- Uh… A bit too many people around is weird… But overall… I guess I still haven’t realized I’m on the Earth, actually. It just doesn’t feel like it, when I’m stuck in this lab… I mean, I’m not complaining, I need treatment and I know that… Hell, I nearly died… But… I hope since I’m getting better, soon I’ll be allowed to walk in the yard or something… Is there a yard, by the way?..

\- Yeah, kinda. It’s not super pretty though. Quite boring.

\- Whatever. I just need to go outside. You see, images of the Earth I’ve got in my head are just memory imprints, they aren’t belong to me. I need to see it with my own eyes… Do you get what I mean?

\- Yes, I think I do… - Gently, you placed your hand on his. You could feel him shivering just a little at an unexpected contact, but he didn’t remove his hand.

\- Look, Sam, - you continued, looking him in the eye, - you’re doing really well, so I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to go for a walk soon. Also I know that Lunar Industries grants you an accommodation, so once your condition is stable enough to leave, you’ll move into your own flat, and will just visit the lab on certain days for tests and some necessary procedures… I know, you probably feel trapped now, but very soon you’ll be free to live the way you want. Like any other human being. You’ll see the world, Sam, I promise. You’ll be able to go wherever you wish to.

\- That sounds crazy, - his smile was a bit coy as he looked at you softly. - Just… Hard to believe right now.

You saw your presence definitely cheered him up, but you wished you could do something else for him… More than this. It was just unfair - being back on the Earth after three long years on the Moon, only to get into another kind of isolation… Suddenly, an idea crossed your mind. You glanced at your watch. Yes! Perfect timing. You knew what to do.

\- You better believe, - you smirked. - And for now… I really need to show you something. Come on. Better put your hoodie on, and… Let’s grab this blanket.

\- Huh?.. - Sam stared at you, blinking in confusion. - What… Where are we going?

\- It’s a surprise, - you beamed at him, taking his hand. - Promise you’ll gonna love it.

***

\- Can this possibly get us in trouble? - Sam whispered as you were leading him along the silent corridors. There was no fear in his voice, only some sort of mischievous excitement.

\- Relax, - you gave him a cheeky smirk. - Trust me, I know this lab better than you can possibly imagine. Here.

You turned the corner and opened the door.

\- It’s the only fire escape door which is almost never locked.

\- Shall we go upstairs?

\- Definitely. But Sam, if you feel tired, or don’t feel well, or…

\- Are you kidding me? - He grinned happily. - I’m great! Let’s go.

Seeing him so cheerful filled your heart with joy.

\- Okay, are you ready for the surprise? - You asked as you reached another door in the end of the stairs.

\- Not really… But I’m very excited, - he laughed nervously.

\- I count it as a “yes”.

His hand in yours, you opened the door and stepped outside.

A gasp escaped Sam’s lips.

You were standing on the rooftop of the tall laboratory building. At this hour, the city was already sparkling with millions of lights, but Sam hardly paid attention to them - he was staring at the sky. It was painted in absolutely incredible colors: from bright red to warm orange and tender pink. Purple clouds lightened by the last rays of setting sun looked almost surreal as if a part of a masterpiece, drawn by some unknown, but very talented painter.

\- Wow… It’s so… Is it for real? - Sam blinked, fascinated, struggling to put his emotions into words.

\- It is, - you were still holding his hand in a tight grip. - Amazing, right?

All he could do is nod in reply.

\- You know, when I just started working here, the things were… not always easy for me. Which is pretty normal, of course. And one day an old man who used to clean the lab these days showed me this way. He was always very nice and supportive to me. He said I reminded him of his daughter. So, since then I started to sneak up here from time to time after a hard or a bad day. This man doesn’t work here anymore, so this is my secret. And now it’s your secret too.

\- That’s incredible, really, - Sam finally looked at you, his eyes seemed like he was about to cry, but at the same time you’ve never seen such a pure happiness on his face.

\- Hey… That’s my _very first sunset_! Can you imagine? - He said, his voice slightly trembling with excitement. - Thanks for sharing it with me, y/n.

\- It’s a pleasure, Sam, - you said honestly, smiling at him.

\- Can we… Stay here for a while longer?.. - He asked.

\- Sure we can.

And you stood there until the last rays of sunlight faded away. All this time, you kept holding his hand.

* * *

\- I still think that was probably the best surprise I’ve ever received… It left me completely speechless, - Sam’s face is dreamy, a serene smile playing on his lips.

\- Yeah, I remember, - you smile back, - I’ll never forget your face, to be honest. Seeing you like that was the best thing.

You both laugh quietly at the memory.

\- How many sunsets we saw together since then?

\- Honestly? I lost count.

\- Me too. But that first one - I’ll remember it forever. I used to think our relationship started with that song, that dance and that kiss… But it actually started with that sunset. And you know what? I don’t know how many sunsets we saw, but all I know for sure is… _I wanna spend the rest of my sunsets with you_ , y/n.

There’s something in his tone that makes you look at him closer and notice him fiddling with something in the pocket of his hoodie. At this, you rather _feel_ , than _think_ what’s about to happen.

\- Sweetheart, can you put down this mug for a second? - He chuckles softly. - I’m trying to tell you something…

\- Oh… Sam… - You gasp as he fishes the ring out of his pocket.

\- Will you marry me, y/n? - He asks simply, looking you in the eye, and your heart instantly skips a beat; for a moment you just stare at him, unable to utter a single word. - Say something…

\- Y-yes… Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Sam, - you finally exclaim in a shaky voice, flinging yourself into his arms.

\- Ah, thank God, - Sam lets out a giggle, as he pulls you in a tight hug. - I already started worrying…

\- You just caught me unawares, that’s all! I think you know very well, that you have no reason to be worried on my account, - you beam at him.

\- Yeah, I know, - he hushes, leaning in to capture your lips with his. Warm tongue traces over your teeth before moving forward to meet yours, his hand cradling the back of your neck pulling you closer. You kissed these lips so many times, but you still can’t get over it, the warmth of this breath, the comfort of his arms, the unspoken intimacy you share.

_Marry me…_ To be completely honest, you never used to dream of getting married, like many girls do. But everything led you to this moment. Right now, you have no fears, no doubts or hesitations. You didn’t expect these words from him tonight, but as he kissed you, you realized it’s just how the things should be, just like that, simple and natural. You and him. No matter how many more sunsets await the two of you, you feel ready to share them all with him.

You break the kiss but don’t pull back, you just snuggle closer to his chest - the best place to be.

\- Well, guess we’re even now, - Sam chuckles against the top of your head. - My surprise left you speechless as well…

\- We’re even for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finally this series got a logical ending!  
> Or not…  
> Can’t really tell where my inspiration takes me. You’ll never know…  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
